Arthur's Seduction
by MerlinForLife
Summary: Arthur's night to seduce Guinevere. There the title says it all.


**A.N. Arthur's night to seduce Guinevere. **

**I hope you enjoy reading, you could also read "Guinevere's Seduction" this is a sequel to that. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN. MERLIN BELONGS TO THE BBC.**

* * *

"Anything sweet" she replied, "Do we have any Moscato left?" she had a weakness for dessert wine like Moscato, and didn't care if it was considered immature or a beginner's wine, she simply loved the crisp sweet taste especially when it was chilled!

Arthur was getting some cheese and wine ready and she was supposed to be supervising the fire. But they both knew that while she'd happily watch and daydream over the fire, she wouldn't be stoking it, adding twigs or anything remotely useful. Fires needed to be enjoyed and soaked up, so she removed her socks and bringing her feet close to the fire, groaned and shouted out, "oh Arthur, this fire's so good!"

She heard him laugh, heard the clicking of glasses and hoped he wouldn't be too long.

Tonight was _his _night of seduction. Each month, they allocated a night, usually a free Friday or Saturday and one of them, concentrated on seducing the other.

Last month, when it had been her turn, she'd started her seduction of Arthur by meeting him at the door, with nothing more than one of his dinner shirts, and a good view of her beautician handiwork. Arthur was the first to admit, that seducing him should never involve work, props or even too much time….the fact that they were going to fuck was enough for him!

Arthur walked into the lounge, glanced at the roaring fire and grinned when he saw her bare feet roasting close to the flames. "Guinevere, not to close" he cautioned with a smile.

"Arthur, the heat's amazing. Come on, get those shoes off and feel the fire."

Arthur handed Gwen a wine glass and a biscuit topped with some salmon and Mersey Valley cheese; a cheese so delicious and addictive that she normally avoided the cheese counter, just in case it was on sale and her resolve weakened! He lowered his long frame beside her and watched the fire while sipping his red wine. It was amazing how soothing and yet sensual watching a fire could be.

Arthur had put some soft music on, carefully chosen earlier to "set the mood". Songs that according to Gwen were perfect foreplay and love making music. He'd always remembered a line from a country music video where the cowboy had warned, "Heaven knows there's so many ways a man can go wrong".

So Arthur had subtly started to take more notice whenever Gwen commented on a song because unlike men, who were so easy to please, women were a lot more complex. While Gwen watched the fire and made a comment about her day, Arthur moved slightly behind her and lowered his glass. He raised her curly hair slowly from her neck, and lowered his lips to her skin.

Gwen shivered when she felt his fingers on her hair because the act of slowly lift her hair away from her neck was so sexy. It was very Victorian; a villain stealing a kiss from the virginal heroine. Arthur kissing her neck softly, slowly and she could feel his breath caressing her skin. Gwen felt herself trembling and she couldn't do a thing about it. It made her feel so delicate and cherished the way he gently held her hair back, took his time kissing her neck as though there was no rush and giving her this pleasure was of the upmost importance.

That's what she truly loved about Arthur's seduction – honestly she loved to fuck and she was a true fan of quickies – but somewhere deep inside of her, she felt so special during these moments.

Men sometimes failed to understand that foreplay was such a mind over matter issue for women. Arthur wasn't spending hours giving her oral or touching her, but he was making her feel precious and desirable, making her feel that the end product of fucking was the furthest thing from his mind, that giving her pleasure was all he was focused on.

So as he continued caressing her neck and slowly moved down to her shoulder, she shuddered at the tenderness he was displaying. He ran both hands up and down her arms, with his fingers gently caressed the insides of her forearm, before settling slowly on her wrists.

Arthur gently turned Gwen around so that they were facing each other, removed the wine glass and biscuit from her and holding her face in his hands, gently leaned in and started kissing her. His kisses were slow and unhurried, exploring her lips following her jaw before settling on her forehead. She could feel his racing heart beat and hear his controlled breathing and it thrilled her, that although he appeared calm, he was actually very aroused and longing to fuck her.

Slowly he turned around to face her; a hint of a smile of his face, and with deliberate movements began to unbutton her shirt. Slow, easy movements, a brush of his large palm against her collar bone, a soft kiss on her wrist as he unbuttoned the cuffs of her shirt.

He parted her shirt and pulled it down over her shoulders, his glaze paused on her breasts. She was wearing a lacy half cup bra, the type that barely covered breasts, the colour so close to her skin tone that her nipples, now erect, were blatantly obvious thru the lace.

Continuing to lower the shirt, his fingers brushed the sides of her breasts and she shuddered. Arthur smile tightened.

Having dispensed with her shirt, he looked her in the eye and slowly cupped her breast, allowing his thumb to softly brush her nipples. Again she shuddered, he eyes narrowed and in a soft voice, "Guinevere, that's a dangerous thing to do around me. Keep moving like that and I'll forget all about seduction and fuck you hard and fast." She bit her lip to stop from groaning out loud at the sexy threat.

Arthur gently pushed her back on the rug, watching the fire flicker against her skin and ran his hand down her neck, along her chest, cupping a breast and coming to rest on her stomach which fluttered under his still hand.

Slowly he undid the button on her jeans and zip. Bit by bit, he slid the jeans slowly over her hips, reaching around to cup her ass as he lowered them. He slid his hand up her leg, skimming her calf and slowing down as he reached her thighs.

While watching her, he noted the flushed cheeks, the deep breaths and the clenched fists. With deliberate movements, he softly caressed her inner thighs, feeling her tremble. Through her underwear, he cupped her with his large palm, applying pressure with the length of his fingers. He continued moving the length of his long fingers against her, watching her struggle not to arch against his hand. Not to spread her legs.

He felt the dampness against his fingers, turned his hand and let his knuckles graze firmly against her. His eyes narrowed as her flush deepened, her breaths changed into soft moans and her thighs unconsciously widen a little.

As he continued to rub his knuckles against her, she groaned, and he reached up to stroke a nipple. "I warned you" he said softly as he felt her shudder against his hands, with deliberate movements pulled aside her lace briefs, plunged a long fingers into her and leaning over, whispered into her ear, " I'm going to fuck you hard and fast". He'd pushed his finger as deep as he could and then forced her to take another.

Arthur continued to fuck her, plunging his fingers in and out of her roughly, loving the way she gasped and bucked against his hand. He withdrew his fingers, took them to her mouth and said "suck". She groaned, parted her lips to suck them hungrily and he quickly thrust them in again, adding a third finger, knowing it was now a tight fit and fucking her even faster. Gwen started stroking her breasts, and deepened her groan as Arthur's fingers continued to fuck her.

Suddenly she gasped, and started thrusting against his hand, tightening her thighs to hold it in place. Arthur felt her body stiffen and convulse around his fingers and groaned with the effort it took, not to pull his fingers out and feel that body tighten around him.

As he felt the trembling of her body slowing, he continued to leisurely fuck her with his fingers, leaning over and whispering, "Are you ready for the real thing?"

She lazily smiled and widened her legs. He needed no further encouragement; pulling her briefs roughly aside, kicking off his pants and thrust into her. They both groaned; Arthur with the smooth, thick feels of her and Gwen with the tight fullness of him.

Not surprising, they both came quickly but her Moscato, when she finally picked up her glass, was no longer chilled.

* * *

**A.N. SO DID YOU LIKED IT? HAHAHA...**

**PLEASE R&R.**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
